


七年之痒

by connie_chen



Category: SantaMaru
Genre: M/M, 创造营2021 - Freeform, 赞就丸了
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-28 12:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connie_chen/pseuds/connie_chen
Summary: 七年，是七年吗？记不清了，也许不是吧，但感情淡了就是淡了
Relationships: Santa/Rikimaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 激情入坑！我来了！最近是一只嗑药鸡，赞就丸了怎么这么好嗑？！！一定HE！

01

他没有高潮，身下一片湿黏、赞多贴在后背克制地喘着粗气的时候，力丸想。

开始总是很容易，他们太熟悉彼此了，所以赞多可以轻而易举地撩拨起他的情欲；漫长的是结束。

以前不是这样的。刚刚在一起的时候，赞多和力丸都很笨拙——笨拙而炙烈，放下杯子时尾指的动作，相向而立时两人胸口延长线的夹角，慢慢走近时脚步的速率，接吻时唇齿相抵的力度，温热的手心和领口的相对位置……开始不需要语言，中间不需要，结束更不需要，只有两个人交叠着的颈部肆意渗出的汗水，错落有致的呻吟，和在最重音符落地后的安静中不小心蹦出的嗤笑。

但是不知道什么时候开始，赞多学会问“可以吗”，颈部交叠的面积开始缩小，然后过程变得越来越漫长，再然后连呻吟声都变得很小，结束后只剩下安静，到现在，力丸想，连结束也没有。

“我去洗澡。”力丸支撑起上身，但赞多用手臂将他摁回到自己怀里，富有节奏的手掌动作代表了他的固执：赞多坚持要力丸也结束，他一贯体贴。

但以前不是这样的。曾经力丸也非常热衷这件事，身边有艺人的时候也会、同事正在严肃地说着事情的时候也会，只要赞多轻轻碰到他身体的任何部位，甚至不用碰到他身体的任何部位，力丸白皙的脸毫无原因地、根本掩饰不住地涨红起来，然后就是赞多不知餍足地上翘的嘴角，不需要语言，然后是汗水、呻吟、轻笑。

力丸闭上眼睛，努力让自己所有的感官都坍缩到小腹下方的位置，忽略身后的人是赞多的话，感觉就慢慢回来了——反正男人不就是这样，只要被不断碰到那个地方的话，总是会高潮的。

力丸释放的时候，赞多亲吻了他左肩后方的皮肤，这是他的习惯。

本来也不是这里的——力丸的左边锁骨长了一颗痣，以前两人面对面做爱的时候，赞多喜欢在最后一刻亲吻那个位置，但渐渐的，力丸不再面向他做了，那个位置，赞多就亲不到了。

“去洗澡吗？”赞多又抹了一把力丸软下来的那个部位，湿热的液体微不可查地黏住他的指腹，让赞多有一种力丸在挽留自己的错觉。

“你先去吧。”力丸回答他，礼貌周到。

但赞多立刻变了脸色，原本还柔软的脸部线条一下子僵硬起来，然后又再一次软塌塌地垮下来：“你先去吧，别生病了。”赞多说。

力丸“嗯”了一声，从床头抽出两张纸巾，熟练地擦拭了一下身后，然后起身，绕到床位去拿一条新毛巾，背对着赞多走向浴室。

“你不问问我，刘宇是怎么回事吗？”赞多突然说。

力丸闻言站定，也没有回头，只是将毛巾围在腰上：“公司新签的艺人？”明知故问。

赞多不说话。昨天的报纸是他故意留在餐厅的桌上的，非常刻意地翻好了那一页，窗帘拉开，力丸睡醒的时候阳光一定会照上去的位置，他和刘宇的亲密合照，刺眼的娱乐头版标题。

“听说资质很不错。”避重就轻。

力丸紧了紧围在腰间的毛巾，继续往前。浴室的门被关上，暖气已经开好了，刚刚冷下来的皮肤立刻温热起来，花洒里流出的水带着杂乱无章的思绪，从力丸的头顶落下来，进入下水道里，空落落地没有回响。

以前不是这样的。力丸早就意识到了这一点，今晚却是第一次不断地这么想，什么时候开始变化的呢？好像并没有一个明确的时间节点。是赞多做错了什么吗？好像也并没有这样的事情。力丸拥有这个世界上最完美的爱人，他对此仍然肯定：

宇野赞多，娱乐集团董事，公司在各个领域拥有多名出道艺人，赞多自己也曾经是舞蹈冠军，万贯家私、才华横溢；更何况他还体贴入微，入行十多年，没有任何绯闻——除了最近，公司新签的艺人刘宇，还没有正式出道，却凭借和赞多的亲密合照，频频登上娱乐头条。

力丸忍不住笑了笑，温度偏高的水柱顺着他好看的嘴角流进口腔。一看就是假的，他知道赞多看喜欢的人的眼神，他也知道赞多面对喜欢的人时身体的姿态，不是那样的，一看就知道，不是那样的。

娱乐记者喜欢写总裁和金丝雀的秘私，八卦读者喜欢看娱乐圈肮脏的角落，只是白白浪费了刘宇这样好资质的一个舞者，明明可以身家清白、坦坦荡荡地出道，却要被公司拿来做这样的噱头——不过也算下了血本，哪有集团董事亲自下场的道理，公司公关部门偏偏用了赞多。

不爱惜自己羽毛，漂亮却笨拙，力丸知道赞多在想什么，只是不知道刘宇为什么也同意这么做。傻得可爱，两个都是。力丸又笑了，这一回他尝到了洗发水泡沫的味道，甜腻的香气里掺着化工制品的苦涩。

“力丸。”赞多在门外叫他，明明以前他会直接打开门进来的。

“怎么了？”力丸冲掉最后一点泡沫，抹了一把脸。

“明天，”力丸看不到的地方，赞多的手摸到了把手的位置，却始终没有决定去转它，“一起去公司吗？”

“嗯。”力丸把花洒关小了一些，但这样的声量赞多还是听不见的，于是力丸又补充了一句：“一起去吧。”

“明天有新的艺人准备出道。”赞多说。

“小周，对吧？”力丸努力回想那个骨相出众的年轻男孩的名字，“周柯宇。”

难得和力丸有来有回地对话，赞多的语气明显轻快起来：“没错，是这个名字。”浴室里的水声又大了起来，大概是温度有些冷了，赞多不得不提高自己的声音，“唱跳都很不错的那个，你亲自给他编的舞。”

但回答他的只有淅沥沥的水声。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

02

“力丸老师。”两只手有力的手短暂地交握在一起，又迅速放开，满屋的社长董事，周柯宇首先走向的却是力丸。

力丸姓近田，是公司的首席编舞师，年纪轻轻却已经从业近十年，凭借实力在编舞领域树立起难以忽视的威望，就连社长看到他也不得不称呼一声“近田老师”。但周柯宇叫了“力丸”，在场不知道哪位年轻同事没忍住发出一声微不可闻的抽气。

力丸并没有察觉出这个称谓有什么不妥，相比之下周柯宇大剌剌锁定在自己脸上的眼神才更让他诧异。

“周柯宇是公司接下来将会力捧的新人，”赞多放开周柯宇的手，表情看不出什么异样，“初舞台在三周后，先参加选秀节目正式开始曝光，同期还有一部中小成本的电视剧在卫视上映。”

董事亲自介绍，公司对周柯宇的重视程度可见一斑，现场不少人看周柯宇的眼神已经立刻严肃起来，但周柯宇在众人的视线焦点处只是直了直上身，不卑不亢地面向赞多微微欠了上身：“感谢宇野先生，谢谢各位老师栽培。”

力丸之前见过一次周柯宇，初印象极好，他欣赏这个年轻训练生身上清清淡淡的气质；谁都知道娱乐圈是个大染缸，一些人向名利卑躬屈膝，另一些人向地位俯首称臣，可真正能在波涛暗涌的洪流中屹立不倒的，反倒是那些从一开始就挺直腰杆站着的人。

重要人物们纷纷入座，周柯宇又朝他们的方向浅浅地鞠了一躬，然后转身向后走去，不算小的演示厅渐渐暗了下来，光都聚到周柯宇身上，造成一种他浑身在发光的错觉。这是周柯宇正式出道前的内部汇演，目的是向在他身上投入财力资源的老板们展示，他有能力将这些钱成倍地再赚回来。

等灯光再次明亮起来的时候，全场正由衷地爆发着有力的掌声：周柯宇无疑是美丽且才华横溢的，唱跳虽然还透着一股难以忽视的青涩，很多地方还有巨大的进步空间，但已经足够具有说服力，剩下的可以留给舞台和时间；前期调研结果显示市场会更偏爱有一些缺点的漂亮男孩，太完美反而会成为被狙击的目标。

掌声渐息，掌握着公司财经命脉的重要人物们纷纷开始移步到一旁的晚宴厅，赞多作为董事自然是首先被众人簇拥着离开的那一波。他和力丸交换一个眼神，含义并不丰富，只是出于两人多年习惯性的对视。后者朝赞多轻轻点头，却迟迟没有迈开脚步。

力丸有专属自己人际交往的节奏和规律，大家习惯了和他保持一个亲热又客气的距离，没有人会催他做任何事情：力丸站在那里，就自然有他站在那里的原因。

等人都走得差不多了，力丸才开始向舞台的方向移动过去。

舞是他编的，虽然时间已经过了很久，但周柯宇跳了一遍，已经足够让他回想起全部的动作了——刚刚的舞蹈，保持了力丸一贯的水准和难度，绝对惊艳，但还是，有哪里不对。力丸编舞向来是因材制宜的，但又总觉得刚刚有某个细小的地方，游离在周柯宇的气质之外。

舞台上方的顶灯已经灭了，还亮着的只有一条暖黄色的弧形灯管，连接着扇形天花板隔层的边沿，力丸就在这样的灯光下开始哼唱起来。歌词是记不住的，但大概的旋律还记得，跳舞的话听懂音乐的节奏就可以了。

“力丸老师？”

有人用不算陌生的声音和不常听见的称谓叫他，力丸闻声放下手臂，前屈的膝盖也收回来，向声音的源头转过身去，周柯宇就在力丸的注视下走近来了。

“力丸老师，”他又叫了一次，声音里没了刚才困惑的成分，只有真心诚意的讨教，“是我哪里做的不对吗？”

“不不，”力丸立刻否认道，“是我。”他解释说：“应该是编舞的问题。”

周柯宇听到力丸软软糯糯的声音，不自觉的嘴角就翘起来，“怎么会呢？”他说，语气里竟然出乎意料地带着一些撒娇的意味：“力丸老师怎么会出错？”

力丸听出话里特别的色彩，他原本还以为周柯宇不会用这样的语气说话，再配上他一本正经的脸，一下子忍不住被逗笑了，却并没有顺着周柯宇那番与他形象不符的发言继续下去，只是说：“你慢点哼一下旋律，我们一起再跳一遍。”

“好。”周柯宇简洁地应和，却没有立即哼唱，反是掏出手机翻找出一个界面很特别的音乐播放器，转头问力丸：“50的速度，可以吗？”

力丸欣赏他认真的态度，便也跟着严肃起来：“72好了。”

周柯宇好像是为力丸对音乐的熟悉程度惊讶了一下，但很快又投入到工作中。音乐声从他到手机里传出来，两人没有再说话，只各自跟着音乐开始跳起舞来。

歌曲大概进行到快一半的位置，力丸突然“啊”了一声，周柯宇跟着停下来，他知道，力丸已经迅速找到了症结所在。

“是这里吗？”音乐暂停，周柯宇问力丸，手指却已经熟练地将音乐向前倒了15秒。

“对，”力丸一边哼着才刚刚播放过的旋律，四肢一边动作着，然后向周柯宇解释道：“这里，太快了，需要力量太大，”然后他又重复了一遍这个被他重点关照的动作，“你手太长，很难做，也不适合。”

然后力丸将手臂弯曲，跟着自己哼唱的节拍，向下挥动，然后重重地停顿，卡点在下一个八拍的最后一个音节上，动作有了微小的改动。周柯宇看了一遍，又重新按了音乐的播放键，力丸会意，跟着音乐又再跳了一遍，然后对周柯宇说：“你试试。”

周柯宇又说了“好”，好像他生来就不会对力丸使用别的句子一样。在他们共同哼唱的旋律里，周柯宇学着力丸的样子，又跳了一遍，换来力丸高兴的欢呼。

“对，这样好多了。”力丸说，“你再来一遍。”说着伸出手去，想拿周柯宇的手机。

周柯宇将音乐又倒回去25秒，向力丸的位置递过去——手机很小，周柯宇没有估算好距离，力丸又向前够了一下，于是两人的手指就撞到了一起。

力丸从头到脚的皮肤都很白，就连手指的触感也和他的声音那样像一团香甜的糯米，柔软的温度从指尖传来，烫得周柯宇缩了一下。

“来，”力丸却不觉得有哪里不对劲，“你跳一遍。”

周柯宇说了今晚第三个“好”，开始按照力丸改动过的动作又跳了一遍，果然顺畅多了。

“太好了。”力丸由衷地说，“你再多练练，把它练熟。”

周柯宇只来得及点了点头，就听见笨重的木质大门打开的空隙里，赞多的声音传来：“原来是在这里开大师班啊。”话带着揶揄，语气却没有不悦的意思。

“宇野先生。”周柯宇叫了他一声，嘴角带着微笑的角度，只是明显看起来比刚刚对着力丸时要疏远得多。

“Party没了主角，在这里勤学苦练。”赞多走近他们，在离力丸更近的距离站定，然后对周柯宇说：“去跟大家聊聊天吧，训练不差这一会儿。”

周柯宇又再最后说了一次“好”，却没有立刻行动的样子，只是看着力丸。

力丸在他明亮的视线里笑了笑，“赞多说得没错，”眼睛微微眯着，洁白整齐的牙齿露出来，下巴向上仰了仰：“你快去吧，跳熟就可以，改过之后应该反而更容易的。”

“改动作了？”赞多问，他自己也是舞蹈冠军，对专业内的事情有着条件反射般自然的关注。

“一个微小的改动。”力丸一边说着，一边抬起手臂跟赞多演示了一遍。

“啊，”赞多带着笑意认同了力丸的改动，“对，这样是要顺多了。”说着也跟着跳了一遍，这种程度的舞蹈，他看一遍，也会了。

“谢谢，”周柯宇朝力丸和赞多的方向点点头，让自己脸上的笑容张开一些，“力丸老师费心了。”

周柯宇原本还以为自己和力丸有一种天然的默契，他仰慕这个舞蹈大师，贪恋和这个男人有限的相处，但赞多加入进来，自己的存在就猛然显得突兀得有几分好笑。他连忙加快脚步离开展演厅，就好像他晚走几步，就会被力丸和赞多之间隐形的气场牢牢吸住，钉在原地。

木质大门被再次关上，展演厅又只有两个人了，赞多的肩膀明显放松下来：“你不去吃点东西吗？”说着，他朝力丸的双肩矮下身来，刚才支棱起的那点精英气质瞬间就不见了，剩下一个粘人的背影。

力丸熟练地接住赞多落下来的手臂，没有多余的表情：“我一会儿就过去。”

“有你最爱吃的辣子鸡。”赞多将脸埋进力丸的脖子里，声音明显粘黏起来：“好烦，”赞多嘟囔一句，“今晚又要喝酒了。”

力丸任由赞多柔软的嘴唇扫过他衣领出露出的肩膀，因为刚才跳了一会儿舞，锁骨上方氤氲起一层若有若无的水汽，“那我回去把解酒汤先热起来。”

“我就知道，”赞多双手保持着挂在力丸脖子上的动作，头却很快地向力丸嘴唇的方向抬起来，“力丸最好了！”然后狡猾地想要偷走一个吻。

但力丸不动声色地错开脸，赞多只亲到他嘴角旁边的脸颊，刚刚还兴高采烈的肩膀，一下子就以肉眼可见的幅度灰下心去。

“走吧，”力丸拍拍赞多的后背，“回去宴会厅那边。”

赞多勉强打起些精神，将自己的前胸从力丸身上撕下来，“好吧。”他说，“那你一会儿自己回家？”

“嗯，”力丸说着已经迈开脚步了，原本还挂在肩上的赞多的手掌无处可去，只好滑落下来，“车我开走了。”

“好。”除此之外，赞多不知道自己还能说些什么，只好跟着力丸的背影移动起来，“我尽量12点前回家。”

“晚一点也没关系。”力丸没有回头，他知道商场上很多事情都身不由己，赞多把他放在“编舞老师”的位置上保护起来，自己就必须要去面对其他的东西。然后他轻声呼吸了一下，听起来好像微微叹了口气，在推门之前，还是没忍住叮嘱了一句：“尽量少喝点吧。”

赞多从话里听出了心疼，这才多少又再次振奋起精神来，“家里见了。”

力丸没有回答，走廊里更加明亮的灯光从被推开的大门里照进来，他们依次走进喧闹。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

力丸本来想等的，但后来迷迷糊糊的就睡着了，睡得正香的时候，又被门铃吵醒。骗人，力丸难得有些烦躁，揉着眼睛往门厅走的时候想：虽然自己说了“没关系”，但现在也离12点差太久了。

“近田老师，”门外清清秀秀的男孩，肩上挂着赞多的胳膊和头发旋儿，“赞多老师喝多了。”

“哦，好。”力丸明显愣了一下，才伸出手去接。男孩却没有要把赞多还给力丸的意思，只是往力丸胳膊上匀了一些重量，试图往门里走；力丸下意识挡了一下，男孩也就作罢了，只是仍然扶着赞多右边的胳膊。

“你是刘宇？”力丸认出了这个男孩，“你一个人送他回来的？”——没别的意思，力丸只是觉得刘宇个子小小、很单薄的样子，拖着赞多这样一个一米八的醉鬼，哪怕只是上车下车应该都很吃力。

“怎么会？”刘宇眨了眨眼睛，然后笑得弯起来，“老师看不到我身边的阿飘吗？”

额……

力丸被冷到了，但刘宇温温润润地站在那里，于是一时间也不确定自己该不该笑。还没来得及做出反应，力丸肩上忽然一重，原来是赞多已经自己挂上来了，闭着眼睛也能精准确定力丸肩膀的位置，嘴里还小声呢喃爱人的名字：

“力丸……”现在赞多整个人都扑在力丸身上，后者被迫调整出一个更好使劲的姿势。

明明刚才还笑得如沐春风，只是两秒钟而已，冬天就降临在刘宇那张白得发光的脸上了。

“那么，赞多老师我就送到这里了。”刘宇干脆放开了赞多的手臂，脸上又重新挂起招牌般的温柔微笑来，只不过看起来明显和刚才的不太一样了。

力丸被刘宇用含笑带刀的眼神盯了，胸口突然就有一口气喘不顺，又想起昨天赞多问他的问题：“你和赞多，”力丸伸出手去揽住赞多肌肉形状明显的腰背，将他又再提起来了一点，减轻了赞多颈部弯折的压力，然后接着问：“是怎么回事？”

门外的灯不算明亮，昏黄的色调让刘宇看起来有几分单薄，只有眼睛漂亮而精明，“营销手段罢了，不值得近田老师关心。”刘宇顿了顿，却并没有要离开的意思，力丸只好站在那里继续听他说：“比起别人口中的假象，还是身边正在发生的真实更值得关注。”

“什么意思？”力丸不想显得太失礼，但仍然还是笑得有些勉强。

“我的意思是，”这回刘宇又笑得人畜无害了，“再和近田老师多说两句的话，赞多老师就要感冒了。”

力丸这才分辨出刘宇对赞多的称呼，脸上礼貌性的笑容一下子就消失得干干净净。

力丸不是一个会发脾气的人，倒不是说他没有脾气，跟赞多生气的时候也会冷战，也会故意只煮一杯咖啡，严重的那次直接搬到朋友家住了半个月——但他的脾气是只给赞多的，一如他的示弱、退让、固执、和甜蜜。

何况刘宇已经摆出一副毫不恋战的姿态，力丸并不具备和外人发火这项技能，只是把赞多沉得发苦的身体又再向上、耸到自己更好受力的肩上；狭窄的门廊艰难的转身，赞多的胳膊在冰冷的墙壁上不算重地撞了一下，撞出又一句亲密的呢喃：“力丸君……”

“劝君怜取眼前人，”刘宇的声音远得像一口井，“不然，多的是人想要。”

力丸本来是想说些什么的，但他最终还是没有。他本来就不善言辞，更何况刘宇也没有说错，从他们第一次见面开始，赞多身边就是追求者不断的，他优秀得像一轮太阳，很难找到不被照耀的角落。可是有一天，这轮太阳突然宣布他只照力丸一个人了——但怎么会呢？太阳总是照所有人的。

踢上门的时候稍微有点用力，“嘭”的一声，赞多有了即将从醉酒中醒来的预兆：“力丸？”

力丸感觉自己肩上的重量轻了些，赞多勉强站直了身体。

“为什么，”力丸问，“喝成这样？”

赞多笑着“啊”了一声，语气带着歉疚和耍赖，“糟糕了。”

“现在也很晚了。”力丸又说，语气听起来没有被赞多取悦的意思。

“对不起对不起嘛！”赞多又扑上来，力丸却没有伸手去接他。“力丸君生气了？”赞多听懂了力丸的情绪，他知道自己不用去回答那些不是问题的问题。

“对。”力丸承认了，心里却越发不是滋味，看着赞多撒娇的后脑勺，倏地觉得他看起来像自己曾经被恶霸邻居抢走的玩具：其实自己当时已不再时时需要那个玩具，但若是被人夺走，总还是要闹一闹。

力丸浑身如同一块坚冰，赞多尝试去捂热他，但力丸甩开自己手腕上温柔的钳制，已经醉到头晕的爱人便顺势倒在沙发上：“对不起嘛......”眼睛已经睁不开了，吐字也含混不清，却还是在坚持向爱人道歉，“以后一定。”

一定什么呢？力丸忍不住想。一定不要再醉酒？一定不要再晚归？还是一定不要再说自己做不到的承诺？力丸无声冷笑，都是成年人了，哪能每一句话都当真——

力丸看了一会儿瘫在沙发上的赞多，突然走近，欠下腰去，亲吻赞多瘦削的下颌线：

以后一定，不要再让刘宇送你回来。

“力丸君……”嘴唇的触觉是熟悉的，睡梦中赞多也在温柔地咀嚼这个名字。

力丸向下移动了一段距离，柔软的唇瓣吮在赞多因为酒意而微微发热的脖颈上，后者下意识拱起胸膛，却仍然紧闭着双眼，无法从这个温柔而致密的梦里挣脱出来。

胸口第三颗纽扣被解开，酒精染红的前胸撞上力丸冰凉的睡衣表面，赞多下意识缩了一下，复又连忙紧贴上去，生怕晚上半秒，那个地方就不再等他了——好在力丸的怀抱仍然张开着，像一面带着无限压迫感的、有限延伸的网。

衬衣下摆被抽出来，墨红色的西装外套早就滑到了肩膀以下，力丸亲到赞多下腹的时候，下巴不小心蹭在勃起的欲望上，换来赞多的一声轻哼：“力丸……”

已经数不清今晚是第几遍叫这个名字了，好在还是同一个。

力丸继续向下，绵延的黑暗掩盖了他的表情。被体温捂热的金属扣和裤子拉链被解开，白色的内裤从墨红色的西装裤布料间隙明晃晃的露出，力丸冰冷的手被那个半勃起的器官温暖了，于是又覆上去更多的皮肤表面。

蒙蒙亮的窗外，有一辆汽车从某种破碎的玻璃表面轧过去的声音，车灯在室内的墙壁上晃了一下，照在赞多勉强睁开的黑色眼睛里。

“力丸？”困惑的语气带着惊喜，看清了身上人的动作，那个器官的表面温度猛地灼热起来。浑身都因为醉意而软得像泥，只有那个部位硬得像铁。

已经散开的皮带边沿被抓住了，然后向下拉，像是热铁的那个部位愉快地蹦出来，在带着凉意的空气里欢天喜地地晃动，已经被捂得发热的手掌抚上去，它就又快乐地往外渗出些液体。

摄入过多酒精容易让人脱水，但力丸将那个兴奋的部位含进嘴里，赞多看起来就像是快要溺毙了一般，随着力丸上下起伏的动作在浓密的梦境里挣扎着呼吸，呼喊唯一真实的事物的名字：“力丸……”

被不断叫着名字的人置若罔闻，只专心致志地对待那根正有力跳动的性器，一边还用手指顶端去顶弄囊袋，心满意足地感受到那里传来一阵阵动情的波动。

两个人都满头大汗，呻吟声都乱了章法，直到赞多突然收紧小腹，嘴里越发模糊地喊着力丸的名字：

“嘘——”力丸将赞多正有力跳动的性器从自己嘴里退出来，像是在安慰呛奶的婴儿，然后心满意足地继续用手掌撸动，他喜欢看赞多的欲望被自己操控的样子，喜欢拿捏赞多每分每秒的意识，他喜欢眼前这个强大的男人每一种脆弱和耽溺都属于自己。

“力丸君……力……”赞多释放地时候仍然在品尝这个美味的名字，当白浊的液体不断喷洒在力丸手掌里的时候，赞多总算又学会了新的语言：“好想你。”

手里的性器还在无忧无虑地喷着精液，力丸却浑身如临大敌：

他不懂赞多在说什么，明明他们早晨都从同一张被单下醒来，夜晚又回到同一个床面；他们日日相见，夜夜相拥；但力丸好像又知道赞多在说什么——原来不只有力丸一个人可以感觉到两人正在远离，同床异梦的也许不只有自己。

赞多渐渐平静下来，终于安然进入了睡梦。力丸从茶几的抽屉里抽出湿巾，擦拭干净已经凉透的液体，然后拉起沙发另一侧的毛毯替赞多盖好，窗外又有一辆汽车驶过，车灯在墙壁上弹了一下。

“力丸和我，要一起跳舞到手都抬不起的那一天……”

这段回忆又再支离破碎地占据力丸的耳朵的时候，整个房间都陷入了夜色。

TBC


End file.
